ALEVOSÍA
by CHIBI-STAR
Summary: Yaoi. MiloKamusHyoga. Qué pasa si el sexy Cisne irrumpe en la vida cotidiana de los dos caballeros dorados?


Gracias por venir a leer mi fic. ... antes unas cuantas aclaraciones.

Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada-sensei... que estoy segura que me odiraría por poner a sus personajes en esta situación. ''

Este fic contine lemon en trío, así que si no te gusta el tema, no lo leas.

ALEVOSÍA

El sonido del timbre sonando estrepitosamente lo despertó de su sueño. Gruñó un poco y picó las costillas de su pareja para que fuera él el que atendiera el llamado. Sintió como su compañero, también con un gruñido se despertó y atendió la puerta. ¿Quién en todo el mundo sería capaz de llegar un domingo a las ocho de la mañana a tocar la puerta? El poderoso escorpión se giró para cubrirse nuevamente con las sábanas.

-Milo, ven por favor – dijo firmemente Kamus desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Quiero dormir! – respondió el aludido cubriéndose con las sábanas.

-Ven ahora! – ordenó el otro descubriendo el cuerpo de su pareja.

Milo no tuvo otra opción que salir detrás de Acuario para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida, en la sala, con una maleta y un conejito entre sus brazos estaba nada más y nada menos que Hyoga, con ojitos llorosos y aspecto de no haber dormido en días.

-Qué te pasó? – preguntó asombradísimo.

-Shun me botó! – sollozó el Cisne como Magdalena.

-Se quedará aquí unos días – explicó rápidamente Kamus abriendo el sofá-cama de la sala.

-Sí, por mi está bien. Ha de ser re feo que te boten así… alguna explicación? – preguntó Milo.

-Milo, no vamos a hablar de eso ahora – rescató Kamus al ver que los ojitos de su discípulo se llenaban de lágrimas – Hyoga, descansa, duerme lo que necesites.

-Gracias, maestro – dijo Hyoga abrazando cariñosamente al caballero de Acuario.

Hyoga se recostó en la cama improvisada, abrazando a su conejito blanco quedando instantáneamente dormido.

-Qué chico! – dijo Milo estirándose perezosamente – vamos a dormir otro rato, sí?

Kamus sonrió y besando al Escorpión lo condujo hasta su habitación no precisamente para volver a dormir.

Milo pensó que el discipulito de Kamus sólo se quedaría un par de semanas, pero ya llevaba allí un mes y eso le estaba colmando la paciencia. No era que Hyoga le cayera mal, de hecho el Cisne era muy agradable y siempre tenía listo el desayuno, ayudaba a la limpieza de la casa…en sí no era una visita molesta, pero como dicen por ahí: "el muerto y el arrimado a los tres días apesta"¡y el cisnecito ya llevaba un mes! Pero Milo no se sentía capaz de botarlo, sabía que Kamus era un pilar importante en su vida y entendía que el pobre ruso estuviera deshecho después de terminar con Shun, sin embargo aún no le habían dicho porque habían tomado esa decisión, y Milo pensaba que al menos tenía derecho de saber algo ya que estaba en SU casa. Lo que sí le molestaba era que el ruso no salía para nada, siempre estaba encerrado leyendo libros, horas en Internet, viendo televisión o ayudando en la casa, pero ni un pelo sacaba fuera de la estancia, pensó que esa depresión ya era demasiado.

Milo aprovechó un día que Kamus iba a llegar tarde del trabajo, encontró a Hyoga tumbado en el sillón leyendo un manga.

-Qué lees? – preguntó con falso interés el Escorpión.

-Ah…nada interesante, Milo-san – respondió Hyoga con una carita inocente, a Milo le pareció que estaba hablando con el tímido Shun y no con el astuto Hyoga.

-Oye, Hyoga, no te aburres de estar encerrado todo el día aquí? – preguntó Milo.

-Es que no quiero salir… todo me recuerda a Shun – dijo Hyoga con una sonrisa tímida.

-Si sigues aquí sentado será una prueba sin superar nunca, Hyoga! – dijo Milo con entusiasmo para ver si así animaba al Cisne a salir de su casa.

-No me siento preparado aún, Milo-san… pero gracias. Cuando salga espero ir acompañado de ti y de mi maestro – el rubio no quitaba su sonrisa del rostro.

-Este… Hyoga, dime, porqué terminaste con Shun? – preguntó directamente, tenía que saberlo, al menos así sabría si era algo para llevar un mes metido ahí.

-Simplemente no funcionó – contestó el Cisne aún con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus ojos parecían triste.

-Y para que te saliste de la Mansión Kido? – preguntó Milo ya con cierto veneno en su voz, pues eso de "no funcionó" le pareció bastante estúpido.

-Milo-san… es difícil convivir en el mismo lugar donde pasabas tiempos tan lindos, sabes? Yo no lo soporto – Hyoga comenzó a temblar y rompió en llanto.

Milo trató de calmarlo, si Kamus llegaba y veía a su discípulo en ese estado se enfadaría muchísimo con él. Con fastidio, se acercó a Hyoga y lo abrazo como pensó lo haría Kamus, diciendo muchas palabras de afecto y animo para que el cisne dejara de llorar.

-Ya, ya, Hyoga… no quería… es decir, estuvo bien que vinieras – Milo le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Hyoga, el jovencito se fue calmando poco a poco hasta que dejó de llorar. A Milo le sorprendió la cantidad de lágrimas que tenían esos ojos.

Milo entró al baño dispuesto a tomar un baño relajante, abrió la puerta y se detuvo en seco al ver a Hyoga saliendo de la bañera con una toalla en la cintura.

-Milo-san!

-Dis… disculpame! – Milo trató de cerrar la puerta, pero estaba paralizado, Hyoga era un jovencito perfecto… una razón más para temer de su cercanía a Kamus; después de todo aunque el frío caballero de Acuario fuera un témpano de hielo, Milo sabía que en ciertas partes de su cuerpo sentía y hasta de más.

-Milo! Si Hyoga está dándose un baño no tienes porque meterte – regañó Kamus apareciendo detrás de ellos.

Milo se disculpó otra vez y cerró la puerta para impedir que Kamus viera totalmente a Hyoga, pero igual supo que ya era tarde. Tomó a Kamus de la mano y lo llevó a la habitación.

-Me quieres decir que te pasa? – preguntó Kamus en tono molesto.

-Kamus, ya quiero que Hyoga se vaya – aseguró Milo con voz bastante seria.

-Qué? No voy a correr a Hyoga de la casa, si no está preparado para regresar se quedará aquí – respondió Kamus secamente, en un tono que jamás había utilizado, o al menos eso le pareció a Milo.

-Ya abusó, Kamus! – dijo el Escorpión frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo soy como su padre, Milo… puedes comprender eso? – Kamus utilizó un tono tan paternal que al Escorpión le sorprendió y lo asustó. Sólo atino a asentir apretando los labios y Kamus salió de ahí.

Para Milo era el fin del mundo, tenía que sacar a ese niño de su casa. No iba a tolerar ni una semana más; Hyoga se iba…

O al menos eso pensó, ya era un mes y dos semanas que el joven caballero de Cisne vivía en la casa de Milo y Kamus¿Porqué no lo había corrido? Sencillo… la noche que se lo volvió a comentar a su pareja, Acuario lo había visto con una mirada más fría que la habitual, se había girado y dado la espalda… fin de la discusión. El Escorpión trató de calmar sus celos estúpidos, como los llamaba Kamus, pero desde aquel incidente en el baño parecía que Hyoga le leía la mente y no perdía oportunidad para acercarse a su maestro, abrazarlo, alabarlo, pedirle ayuda hasta para abrir la llave del agua; todo con tal de llamar su atención; lo peor del asunto es que Kamus le seguía el juego. Sólo faltaba que un día Hyoga durmiera con Kamus y ese día Milo tomaría cartas en el asunto.

El peliazul llegó cansadísimo del trabajo, para colmo venía empapado hasta los huesos por la inoportuna lluvia primaveral. Se sacudió el cabello y dejó los zapatos en la entrada, anunció su llegada pero nadie contestó, algo extraño porque el Cisne no salía y las llaves de Kamus ya estaban en su lugar. Fue a la habitación para cambiarse por algo seco… y qué seco quedó! Frente a él, Kamus leía un libro despreocupadamente y Hyoga dormía placidamente sobre sus piernas… la gota que derramó el vaso, sobre todo cuando notó que la mano de SU Acuario acariciaba los rubios cabellos del discípulo.

-YA ES SUFICIENTE! – explotó Milo en un grito que hubiera despertado a cualquiera, pero no a Hyoga que ni se movió, sólo Kamus soltó el libro por el susto que se dio.

-Porqué entras gritando así? – preguntó Kamus bastante molesto mirando a Milo con enfado.

-Cómo porqué? Lo único que me faltaba! Tu alumnito metido en MI cama con MI novio!

-Milo, silencio, lo despertarás! – regaño Kamus colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios… y fue el colmo para el Escorpión.

-Kamus, o se va él o me voy yo… ya fue suficiente con el jueguito del corazón roto – aseguró Milo sin bajar el volumen de su voz – qué me vas a decir ahora, que el pobre Hyoga lloró otra vez toda la tarde y necesitaba consuelo?

-Pues sí, Milo, eso pasó – respondió Kamus por primera vez con voz entristecida – porque no entiendes que yo soy lo único que tiene, Milo? Soy como su padre.

-Pero no eres su papá, Kamus y ese papel no te queda – gruñó Milo – decide ya, él o yo.

Como Kamus no contestó y sólo clavó sus pupilas azules en el Escorpión, éste se encogió de hombros, buscó ropa seca para cambiarse y largarse. Sin embargo… si se iba le dejaba el campo libre a Hyoga… eso no era lo que quería. Si el jovencito ruso quería pelear por la atención de Kamus lo había logrado, Milo no se iba a dejar vencer por un criajo sufrido que no podía resolver sus problemas por sí mismo y lo peor, se estaba metiendo en su relación con su pareja.

-Me voy a dormir al sofá, si quieres que tu alumnito duerma contigo – dijo Milo saliendo de la habitación con tanto veneno en las palabras que pudo sentir la tristeza de Kamus, incluso caminó más lento para hacerlo reaccionar, pero Acuario no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir con la nariz pegada al libro.

Los celos son una prueba de inseguridad en una relación y Milo lo sabía pero no era que se sintiera inseguro de él, sino que Kamus simplemente le ponía mucha atención a Hyoga. No podía ni besar a su querido Acuario porque era una "falta de respeto" al jovencito llorón, a él que mierdas le importaba que su relación no funcionará, la de él sí e iba viento en popa hasta que llegó el discípulo. Para colmo de males el maldito sofá era como una piedra y sintiendo así la cabeza le costó mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño… y cómo podría nada más de pensar que Hyoga estaba dormido con SU Kamus y quien sabe si en verdad estaban dormidos. Le daban ganas de aparecer por sorpresa para encontrarlos con la manos en la masa o ¡peor aún, las manos de Hyoga en el cuerpo de Kamus y las de su novio en el cuerpo del cisne… simplemente era una escena que no quería imaginar, pero estaba presente en su pensamiento y por esa razón no se levantaba de la piedra que tenía por cama; era una situación que simplemente no soportaría, demasiado dolorosa para él. Pero su mente le mandaba levantarse e ir a averiguar, acaso el poderoso Escorpión iba a permitir que un niño le quitara lo que más amaba en el mundo. Caminó por el pasillo oscuro rumbo a su habitación, sigilosamente para no alertar a los adúlteros; incluso parecía un gato arrastrándose por la noche, abrió la puerta y…¡PLAF!

-Mi.. Milo-san! – dijo Hyoga desde el suelo.

-Qué demonios haces, niño? – reclamó Milo sobándose la cabeza donde se había golpeado al querer entrar a gatas sin saber que Hyoga también estaba escapando de la misma forma.

-Iba a mi cama… me quedé dormido yacabo dedespertar… no debo estar aquí – murmuró Hyoga para no despertar a su maestro.

-No, de hecho no tienes por que estar aquí – respondió Milo… maldito Hyoga haciéndose el inocente.

-Pero te agradezco que no me hayas despertado… llorar no me hace bien, me cansa mucho – comentó Hyoga como si estuviera diciendo que mañana llovería otra vez.

-Sí, como sea. Vete a tu cama, Hyoga – ordenó Milo levantándose, Hyoga lo imitó y obedeció al momento.

Milo suspiró aliviado, al menos no había pasado nada, Hyoga conservaba su pijama puesto y su mirada sin mancha de pecado. Cuando se acostó al lado de Kamus, éste lo abrazó instantáneamente.

-No debiste asustar a Hyoga – le murmuró dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Y el enojo de Milo simplemente se esfumó y consiguió dormir como Morfeo manda. Recordó el sofá incómodo a comparación de la tibia y suave cama en la que dormía ahora; pobre Hyoga cómo había podido dormir tanto tiempo en eso, bueno, era su problema, si le molestaba la puerta era muy grande y seguro en la mansión Kido tenía una cama muy cómoda, incluso la podría compartir con alguien si quisiera.

Milo seguía contando los días para que el jovencito entrometido se fuera de una vez por todas. Ideó varios planes, desde el más normal que era llevarlo a la fuerza de regreso a la Mansión Kido hasta la más descabellada que era inventar una enfermedad letal y correrlo para no contagiarlo. Sin embargo no se atrevía a hacer ninguna de las dos, después no podría soportar el enojo de Kamus, era más sencillo controlarse a sí mismo e intentar ignorar a Hyoga que soportar quién sabe por cuanto tiempo la indiferencia y el odio del acuariano, definitivamente la mejor opción era aguantarse. Antes las atenciones de Hyoga eran normales¿qué tenía de malo que el niño quisiera llevarle una taza de café a su maestro mientras revisaba exámenes¿qué había de malo que siempre le sirviera primero a Kamus¿cómo negarse a esas lágrimas de cocodrilo deseando consuelo¿qué tiene de malo?; para Milo la respuesta de éstas y otras preguntas era: TODO, es malo… las atenciones de Hyoga eran sólo para llamar la atención de Kamus y acabar con su relación¡y de qué forma lo hacía! Si no por nada había estado viviendo tanto tiempo con Shun, hasta parecía que el Cisne había aprendido todos los gestos tiernos y delicados de Andrómeda sólo para venir a usarlos con Kamus. Los ojitos de borrego a medio morir, las sonrisas rebosantes de alegría, el tono dulce al hablar… definitivamente era Shun disfrazado de Hyoga, pero el inocente de Andrómeda no tenia la mente perversa y depravada del Cisne, no… el ruso no era de fiar porque había aprendido todo eso sólo para venir y quedarse con Kamus, no por nada no lo había querido decir porque Shun lo botó. Milo se imaginaba la escena, Shun llorando, suplicando por Hyoga y el frío Cisne diciendole: "Amo a mi maestro, tú me aburres", media vuelta y listo para comenzar con su farsa ante Kamus. Sí, el Cisne tenía todo preparado desde hacía años…

-Milo… me oyes? – dijo Kamus en voz alta.

-Nee, Kamus, no me grites – gruñó Milo clavando sus pupilas azul-violeta en las turquesas de Acuario, para después encontrarse con los ojitos de Hyoga que también lo miraban con… ¿preocupación?

-No me contestas… qué tanto piensas? – preguntó el acuariano con voz tranquila.

-Pues… nada, nada… cosas sin sentido. Qué me decías, amor? – preguntó arrastrando la última palabra lo más meloso que pudo.

-Tengo mucho que trabajo hoy, Milo… les decía a Hyoga y a ti, pero no me escuchaste, que me gustaría que no hicieran tanto ruido.

-Era eso? – Milo parpadeó un par de veces, tanto escándalo para decir que no hicieran ruido. Asintió con una enorme sonrisa y besó la mano de Kamus – lo que tú digas, corazón.

Como lo que decía Kamus eran órdenes para los dos hombres a su merced la tarde pasó en silencio. Milo deseaba encender el televisor o poner música, pero si Hyoga podía vivir callado con la nariz metida en los mangas, él también podía estar en silencio para no molestar la paz que Kamus necesitaba. Se puso a arreglar las plantas de las jardineras, hacía mucho que no les hacía caso. Luego preparó algo de café y se sentó en la sala al lado de Hyoga; lo único que rompía el silencio era el pasar parsimonioso de las hojas y el tecleo de la computadora en el estudio. Silencio… silencio y Milo deseaba que su cabeza también estuviera callada, pero no, miraba de reojo a Hyoga, que de vez en vez esbozaba una sonrisa y luego seguía leyendo… silencio… y era torturador, si antes no lo había escuchado el tic-tac del reloj comenzó a oírse como un taladro. Los ojos de mirada mortal de Milo estaban clavados en el pobre e inocente Hyoga que no hacía otra cosa más que leer; seguro ni estaba leyendo, cavilaba un plan perverso para deshacerse de Milo a toda costa, odiaba no saber de que demonios trataba "BT'X" (el manga que leía Hyoga), seguro era de una chica que seducía a un hombre casado… de ahí estaba sacando ideas, no había duda.

-Ocurre algo malo, Milo-san? – preguntó el rubio levantando la vista.

-No… porqué? – dijo Milo desviando la mirada estúpidamente¿cómo podía tener miedo de enfrentar al mocosete? Por qué no le decía: "lárgate de mi casa" y ya.

-Me parece que estás aburrido – dijo Hyoga con una sonrisa tan linda que Milo también sonrió pero luego recordó que ese comportamiento era sólo parte de su farsa.

-No… no estoy aburrido… sólo pienso – respondió Milo y siguió con su café como si no le hubiera hablado nadie.

-Hyoga! – llamo la voz de Kamus, Milo levantó la mirada para ver como Hyoga acudía al llamado.

¡Eso sí que era el colmo¿Para qué carajo le hablaba a su alumnito y no a él? El cisne entró a la cocina y regresó con Kamus con una taza de café, luego volvió a sentarse en el sillón para continuar con su lectura. ¿POR QUÉ NO LE HABÍA HABLADO A ÉL PARA LLEVARLE LA MALDITA TAZA DE CAFÉ?

-Milo, tú hiciste el café? – preguntó Kamus apareciendo en la sala.

-Sí, mi amor – dijo Milo saliendo un poco de su enojo.

-Por qué está horrible! Ya recuerdo porque siempre lo hago yo – dijo Kamus secamente – Hyoga, puedes preparar café para nosotros? – continuó con una sonrisa dedicada únicamente a su alumno, que también contestó con esa sonrisa y fue a la cocina.

Milo fulminó con la mirada a Hyoga¿qué se creía haciendo mejor café que él? Aunque era un hecho que el Escorpión para las cosas de la cocina no servía, sin embargo había puesto todo su esfuerzo en preparar café para cuando Kamus necesitara una taza, pero no, se la había pedido a Hyoga y había despreciado lo que él había hecho. El pobre bichito estaba destrozado. Pero tampoco se iba a dar por vencido fácilmente. Ya pensaría en algo… y la idea no tardó mucho en llegar¿acaso Hyoga pensaba ganarle al maestro de la seducción?.

Kamus salió del estudio, se dejó caer en el sofá y se quitó los lentes para descansar la vista.

-Estás muy cansado, Kamus? – preguntó Milo arrodillándose a su lado.

-Sí… revisar exámenes es horrible – contestó con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mejilla del Escorpión que más que Escorpión parecía un perrito buscando mimos.

-Si estás cansado puedo hacerte un rico masaje – le murmuró bajito con voz seductora.

-De acuerdo – aceptó Kamus con una sonrisa.

Milo se sintió de nuevo conectado con su pareja y no pudo quitar la cara de idiota que tenía, pero un ruido en la cocina lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y sobre todo cuando su cabeza golpeo contra el sofá; Kamus se había levantado para ver que ocurría. Maldito Hyoga, lo había hecho a propósito. También fue a la cocina, Kamus tenía la mano del Cisne debajo del chorro de agua del grifo.

-Qué te paso? – preguntó Milo con cierto desdén.

-Me quemé con la cafetera – dijo Hyoga con los ojos llorosos.

O sea, el propio Milo lo había atacado con sus agujas y ni una sola lágrima había salido, pero ahora parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la quemadura que ni siquiera fue de segundo grado, un rozón y ya.

-Milo, me puedes traer el botiquín? – ordenó Kamus cubriendo la mano lastimada con la toalla.

El Escorpión no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer, cómo si no supiera que con su cosmo podría curar esa quemadita de nada. Llegó con el botiquín y Hyoga sonrió agradecido, Kamus siguió serio atendiendo la herida y Milo se sentó esperando por un poco de atención. Recordó una vez que se había quemado con aceite hirviendo y ¿cuál fue la respuesta de Kamus: "Si te digo que está caliente es porque está caliente, no estés husmeando por aquí". Carajo, carajo, carajo, se repetía Milo en su cabeza.

-Te duele algo? – preguntó Kamus mirándolo fijamente.

-No, por qué lo dices? – Milo lo miró también sorprendido.

-Estás gruñendo – observó Kamus mientras vendaba la mano de Hyoga.

Milo no contestó, sólo se levantó para salir de la cocina y dejar de mostrarle al Cisne que le rompía las bolas que estuviera ahí. Fue al baño a refrescarse la cara, estaba más que furioso y su paciencia ya había llegado a su límite, sin embargo aún no había explotado¿porqué? Sólo los dioses sabían. Espero a que el color rojo que había adquirido su rostro se bajara para volver a aparecer frente a su novio y al intruso sin embargo daba igual si se hubiera esperado o salido con el rostro encendido; Kamus estaba leyendo y Hyoga, como siempre recargado en sus piernas.

-Kamus, quieres que te dé el masaje que te prometí? – preguntó colocándose detrás de su pareja y comenzando a acariciar sus hombros.

-Sí, como quieras – fue la fría respuesta del acuariano.

Hyoga abrazó con más fuerza a su maestro por la cintura, Kamus ni se movió pero Milo se enfadó mucho y también bajó las manos para quitar las de Hyoga, el Escorpión pensó que el muchacho las retiraría y haría otra cosa, pero no, por el contrario recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Kamus. El dorado de Acuario seguía metido en su lectura, sólo sintiendo cierto jaloneo de parte de su amante y su alumno, su cuerpo estaba entre los dos y casi le era imposible leer, así que levantó la cabeza y el libro para continuar con su lectura. Milo aprovecho que el cuello de su pareja se había descubierto un poco y comenzó a besarlo y a lamerlo dulcemente. Hyoga por su parte logró meter las manos debajo de la playera azul de su maestro para comenzar a acariciar su pecho. Ambas caricias ya no pudieron ser ignoradas por Kamus que aventando el libro a un lado trató de protestar pero sus labios fueron atrapados por los de su alumno. Milo pensó que cuando viera eso mataría al maldito crío, pero muy al contrario, lo excitó demasiado, no sólo porque Hyoga se veía sumamente encantador con un rubor en sus mejillas sino que parecía que Kamus lo disfrutaba. El Escorpión continuó besando el cuello de su pareja y al ser tan buen conocedor de cada parte del cuerpo de Kamus supo donde besar para que el acuariano ahogara un gemido en los labios de Hyoga. El joven cisne se apartó un poco asustado, quizá ya había ido demasiado lejos pero era demasiado tarde, no sólo su maestro lo miraba con deseo, sino que a sus espaldas Milo también le clavaba unos ojos con un brillo de lujuria.

-No te molesta? – susurró el Escorpión al oído de Kamus lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo Acuario escuchara.

La respuesta fue un beso en sus labios, un beso fuerte que le robó completamente el aliento. Ambos se dejaron llevar como si Hyoga no estuviera ahí, pronto la playera azul y la gris de Milo estaban fuera de sus cuerpos y el pobre Cisne inmóvil viéndolos. Kamus volvió la vista a su pequeño alumno mientras el Escorpión le devoraba el cuello y el pecho, le hizo una seña con la mano llamándolo. Hyoga se acercó tímidamente y con un jalón de parte de su maestro, sus labios se unieron. Fue Milo el que se encargó de quitar la estorbosa playera blanca de Hyoga para tirarse sobre él y besarle el cuello, morderle el pecho y acariciar sus brazos, el Escorpión tenía curiosidad de saber si el discípulo era tan bueno como el maestro, y lo era, si bien el sabor de Kamus era lo que amaba, el olor de la piel de Hyoga era tan diferente y a la vez igual. Mientras Milo se dedicó a sacarle varios suspiros con sus besos, Kamus despojó al Cisne de su ropa con gran habilidad, que Hyoga ni siquiera se percató de lo que ocurría. Cuando los tres estuvieron completamente desnudos, exploraron más a fondo sus cuerpos, besándose y acariciando como si fuera lo último que hicieran en la vida. Milo estaba extasiado, no podía dejar de besar al jovencito de bronce, de haber sabido que era tan delicioso hubiera hecho el movimiento desde antes. Los tres cuerpos parecían acoplarse perfectamente, como si hubieran sido hechos para estar juntos. Sin embargo el cuerpo de Hyoga era el nuevo, el inexplorado y el más deseado; el caballero de Cisne era sometido a diferentes tipos de caricias; unas fogosas y pasionales que le arrancaban pequeños gritos que tenía que acallar en su garganta; otras eran más suaves y tocaban justo donde Hyoga necesitaba ser tocado; el chico no sabía a cuales caricias corresponder.

Con una mirada cómplice, Kamus y Milo decidieron quien terminaría con el suplicio de Hyoga…Kamus se encargó de besar el cuello, el rostro y los labios a su pequeño aprendiz mientras el experimentado Escorpión disfrutaba del miembro totalmente excitado de Hyoga… el jovencito estaba totalmente relajado. Arqueó la espalda y no pudo continuar con los besos que Kamus la daba debido a la presión que había sentido cuando Milo lo penetró sin miramientos. El maestro miró a su pareja recriminándole la violencia, el Escorpión esperó un poco a que el caballero de bronce se acostumbrará a él, Kamus le daba mimos, ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de cuando Milo comenzó a marcar el ritmo; Hyoga se estremecía con los movimientos de Milo y Kamus disfrutaba la escena besando a su alumno o a su pareja. Hyoga echó hacía atrás su cabeza y se descubrió entre las piernas de su maestro que estaba ocupado besando a Milo; ese beso fue interrumpido por Kamus, pues la sensación de la lengua de su discípulo recorriendo su entrepierna no sólo lo sorprendió sino que también lo dejó sin aliento.

El jovencito terminó con una última embestida de Milo. Los dos adultos sonrieron y ambos se enroscaron para terminar con lo suyo, mientras Hyoga recuperaba el aliento.

Milo despertó sobresaltado, a su lado estaba Kamus durmiendo tranquilamente y eran las nueve de la mañana de un domingo cotidiano, donde ni un alma se atrevería a molestar a esa hora. Kamus trató de buscar el cuerpo de su pareja.

-Qué te pasa, bicho? – dijo con voz ronca y un poco molesto cuando vio que su caricia no era correspondida.

-Nada, precioso. Crees que a Hyoga le gustaría venir a pasar una temporada con nosotros? – preguntó Milo acostándose al lado del Caballero de Acuario para abrazarlo cariñosamente.

-Sería cuestión de preguntarle – respondió con indiferencia – para qué lo quieres?

-Nada importante… simplemente se me ocurrió – dijo Milo con una sonrisa antes de besar los labios de Kamus y quedar nuevamente dormido abrazado a su lindo pelirrojo.

FIN

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este fic, espero sus reviews con quejas, sugerencias y comentarios

BESOS

CHIBI-STAR


End file.
